Relating to exposure apparatuses for use in a photolithography process, EUV exposure apparatuses in which extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light is used as exposure light have been proposed, as disclosed, for example, in the following Patent Document 1. In an optical system of an EUV exposure apparatus, a multilayer-film reflective mirror having a multilayer film capable of reflecting at least a portion of incident light is used.